


Help Me Out

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Female!Reader - Freeform, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: Jeremy asks a favor of you.





	Help Me Out

                    “Wait,” you shook your head and readjusted your backpack on your shoulders. “you want me to do  _what?_ ” Jeremy shrugged awkwardly. “I know it’s weird, but I told my Nana that I’d bring my girlfriend to the reunion.” you squinted. “Jeremy, you don’t  _have_  a girlfriend.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, looking like he regretted asking you to attend his family reunion in the first place. “Don’t you think I know that?” he said exasperatedly, and you held your hands up in mock defense.

                    “Hey, I’m not the one who lied to their elderly grandmother.” you said, and Jeremy sighed. “Maybe I’ll just ask Brooke-” “No!” you grabbed Jeremy’s shoulder, preventing him from turning around in search of the aforementioned girl. “I was just messing around, dude. Of course I’ll help.” Jeremy sighed in relief. “Thank you.” he said sincerely, and you nodded. “So, where is this reunion?” you asked, and Jeremy put on a too-innocent smile. “Did I mention it’s out of town?” “ _Jeremy!_ ”

-

                    And so Jeremy picked you up in Michael’s car. “I’m surprised he let you borrow it.” you remarked, buckling your seat belt. As far as you were aware, Michael never let anyone borrow his car. Jeremy shrugged. “He owed me a favor after I scored him that pack of OK Soda. The stuff was discontinued in the 90s. He totally flipped.” you nodded appreciatively. “Nice.” Jeremy nodded in agreement before shifting gears. “We’re gonna get gas first, ‘cause it’s gonna be a long ride. Cool?” you nodded, and you started on your way.

                    When you reached the gas station, Jeremy turned to you. “Do you wanna get anything? Like a snack, or something?” you nodded, reaching for your purse before Jeremy stopped you. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll pay for it, since you’re pretending to be my girlfriend for my family.” he handed you a ten. “You go in while I pump the gas. Can you get me a water and some beef jerky?” he asked, opening his door. “Yeah, sure. Be right back.” you said, walking inside.

                    When you got back, Jeremy was waiting in the front seat. You slid inside and handed him his change, putting the bag on the floor. Once you were buckled, Jeremy spoke. “You ready?” when you nodded, Jeremy pulled out of the parking spot, and you began the journey.

-

                    Somewhere along the drive, you realized something. “Jer, your dad’s going too, right?” you asked. He nodded, glancing at you briefly before turning his attention back to the road. “Yeah.” your eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Then why aren’t we riding with him?” you asked, and Jeremy shrugged. “I knew it would be kinda awkward if it were just me, you, and dad, so I told him I’d borrow Michael’s car. He left earlier today, too.” you nodded, letting out a small 'ah’. You turned to look out the window.

                    After a moment of awkward silence, Jeremy turned on the radio, switching through the stations. He seemed to find one he liked, pulling his hand from the knob. What came out of the speakers made you burst into laughter. “ _Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break! Baby, I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake! I shake it off! I shake it off!_ ” Jeremy turned to you as if offended by your giggles. “What?” he asked. “Dude,  _Taylor Swift?_ ” you asked through giggles.

                    “It’s either that or country music!” he exclaimed, and you had to agree - Taylor Swift at her worst was better than any country singer at their best. Except Carrie Underwood. Everyone knows that “ _Before He Cheats_ ” is an absolute  _banger_. Your giggles died down soon after that, and the two of you sat in silence besides the sound of Taylor Swift’s surprisingly good vocals.

-

                    “We’re here.” Jeremy announced, parking the car. It was a big house with a big porch, old swing swaying creakily. It was surrounded by a large yard, and the neighbors were few and far between. Parked around the wide expanse of land were multiple cars which you assumed belonged to Jeremy’s family members. You stepped out of the car and walked around to Jeremy’s side, following him toward the house.

                    The second you walked in, someone called out his name. “Jeremiah! You’re here!” your head turned and you saw who you assumed was his grandmother walking up to him. She had one hand leaning heavily on her cane, the other swinging by her side as she strode at a surprisingly fast pace. When she reached Jeremy, she took his face in one hand, turning his face from side to side, inspecting him. “You look so handsome!” she exclaimed, and Jeremy’s cheeks burned under the praise. “Thanks, Nana.” he said.

                    His grandmother’s eyes turned to you, widening behind her thick glasses. “Is this the girl you told me about?” she asked, now moving to inspect you. “Hi.” you greeted awkwardly. “I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you.” you held out a hand for her to shake, but she just chuckled and brought you close with one arm, squeezing you into a hug. “You’re so beautiful!” she gushed, and you felt heat rise to your face. “Jeremiah’s never brought a girl with him.” she exclaimed, and you hid a chuckle at Jeremy’s embarrassed face.

                    “Okay, Nana, I think that’s enough.” he chuckled awkwardly, and his grandmother laughed. “Alright, alright.” she waved a hand at him. “Hey, where’s my dad?” Jeremy asked, and his grandmother thought for a moment. “I think he’s with your cousins.” she responded, and Jeremy nodded his thanks before grabbing your hand in his and beginning to search for his father. Your heart beat faster as he held your hand, and you almost rolled your eyes at yourself. You weren’t dating. You were just  _fake_  dating to help Jeremy lie to his entire family. Because  _that’s_  a more comforting thought.

                    The two of you quickly found Mr. Heere, sitting on a couch in between two guys around your age. They both looked up at you and Jeremy, surprise etched onto their faces. “Jer!” both of them cried, pulling Jeremy into a hug. “Hey, Jason, hey, Aaron.” He greeted - well, more like wheezed, the two were squeezing the life out of him. Once they released him from the hug, Jeremy took in bug gulps of air as his cousins turned and inspected you. “And what’s your name?” one of them asked, and you smiled awkwardly, holding out a hand. “I’m (Y/N), Jeremy’s girlfriend.” heat rose to your cheeks as you said the word, and you caught a glimpse of Jeremy’s pink face staring at you before you turned your attention back to his cousins.

                    “Nice to meet you, (Y/N).” they both bowed dramatically, laughing. Jeremy shook his head at them behind you. “Is Jere-Bear over here treating you right?” Jason asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder and putting a cupped hand to his mouth like he were asking something secret. You snorted a little. “He treats me just fine.” you assured, and they both nodded. “Alright, good. I think we’re gonna go. See ya later.” Aaron said, and Jason nodded. They both walked away.

                    “Hey, Mr. Heere.” you greeted, turning to Jeremy’s father, and Mr. Heere smiled at you. “Hi, (Y/N). How was the drive?” he asked, and you sighed exaggeratedly. “Long.” you stated, and Mr. Heere nodded understandingly. “Hey, (Y/N).” Jeremy muttered. You turned to give him a questioning look and he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “Wanna go meet the rest of my family?” you nodded, and he grabbed your hand again, directing you toward more family members.

                    By the end of the day, you had met pretty much all of Jeremy’s family who had come to the reunion. His silly younger cousins, his aunts and uncles, and some more grandparents. You were a little socially drained, and Jeremy could tell. “Hey, wanna sit out on the porch?” he asked, and you smiled at him, grateful that he noticed. “Yeah, sure.”

                    You both headed to the front door, dodging excited little kids left and right. As you stepped out, you took a deep, satisfying breath of fresh air into your lungs and sighed it out with a smile. It was a little dark outside already, and you could see the twinkle of a few stars in the sky above you. It was a beautiful night.

                    The two of you sat on the porch swing in silence. Every once in a while, you’d discreetly glance over at Jeremy only to look away just as quickly. He looked beautiful in the low light. You were almost annoyed. How was it fair that he was so perfect? How was it fair that you only could  _pretend_  to be his girlfriend for a day? You didn’t know. You were deep in thought when Jeremy spoke. “What’re you thinking about, (Y/N)?” he asked, and you jumped a little. “Huh? Oh, um, I was just- thinking about the stars.” you lied quickly. Jeremy seemed satisfied with your answer and faced ahead of him again.

                    You were once again lost in your thoughts when you felt something brush your hand. You just thought it was a moth, or something. Sparing a glance, you were pleasantly shocked to find that Jeremy’s pinky finger was nudging against yours. Looking up at him, you saw he looked incredibly nervous. He was blushing and his other hand was clenched in a tight fist on his lap, eyes trained forward. He looked like he was afraid you would reject him.

                    Slowly, you nudged his pinky finger back, studying his expression. His eyes widened quickly, mouth parted in surprise. You decided to go a bit further and grabbed his hand in yours. Finally, Jeremy turned to look at you, crooked smile on his face. He squeezed your hand gently, and you smiled, squeezing back.

                    Biting your lip, you made a bold decision. You scooted over towards Jeremy, laying your head on his shoulder. There was a beat. Then you felt a small kiss against your hairline. Heat rose to your face and you smiled.

                    “Thank you for coming.” Jeremy spoke quietly, like he was afraid to break some unspoken vow of silence in the peaceful moment. “My Nana really liked you, I think.” you smiled. “Well, I sure hope so. I was laying the 'granddaughter-in-law’ charm on pretty thick.” Jeremy laughed, and you felt your stomach kick with delight at the sound. “I… really like you, Jeremy.” you confessed, raising your head from his shoulder.

                    Jeremy blushed and bit his lip. “I-I like you too. A lot.” he said, and you grinned widely.

                    You saw his eyes flicker over your face, lingering on your lips. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” he asked, and your heartbeat stuttered. “Y-yeah….” you trailed off awkwardly, but Jeremy didn’t seem to mind. He raised his hand to cup your cheek, leaning in closer.

                    His lips, slightly chapped from biting and licking at them - an anxious habit - pressed against yours softly. One of your hands raised to cover Jeremy’s on your cheek, while the other rested on his shoulder. After a moment, he pulled you closer hesitantly, deepening the kiss.

                    You sighed lightly into the kiss and you felt Jeremy shudder slightly, pulling you just a little closer. Slowly, you ran your tongue along his bottom lip. Jeremy opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss further, and-

                    “Oh my goodness!”

                    The two of you jumped apart, turning around to face none other than Jeremy’s grandmother. “Uh- um…hi, Nana.” Jeremy stuttered, and his grandmother gave him a knowing look. “It’s fine, Jeremy. I’ve kissed a lot of people in my day.” she chuckled. “Oh,  _jeez_ , Nana!” Jeremy exclaimed, horrified at the thought of his grandmother kissing someone. “Gross!” his grandmother threw her head back with a loud laugh. “I’ll leave you two alone.” she said, winking before turning and walking back inside.

                    Jeremy looked at you embarrassedly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “S-sorry about her.” he said, and you shook your head, giggling. “It’s fine.” you took his hand in your own again. “Wanna go home?” you asked. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

                    On the way back home your phone buzzed repeatedly.

_mikey: how was the reunion_

_mikey: it’s over now right_

_mikey: did u guys smooch?_

                    You scoffed, smiling.

_(y/n): it was good_

_(y/n): and maybe_

_mikey: u fuckin cliche dorks_

_mikey: my car better be exactly how i left it_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to comment/give kudos!


End file.
